


Burn

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Cheating George, Crying, F/M, Hamilton References, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad boi dream, Twitter Drama, burn - Freeform, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: "I really am helpless..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Mxmtoon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	Burn

I saved every letter you wrote me

Dream scrolled through his and George's tweets, messages, chats, everything. He saved it all, just to be left heart broken.

From the moment I read them I knew you were mine

All he could think about during this was the times he and George exchanged ‘i love you’s and compliments, even if they weren't said in public.

So many words, so many laughs, smiles, joyus moments led to him crying over him.

You said you were mine

“I love you.” George whispered while pulling the younger into a hug. “I love you too..” Dream whispered back as he leaned into the hug, welcoming all the warmth George offered.

All that, that memory, that moment, now ment nothing.

Because he's hooking up with another girl named Maia.

I thought you were mine

He was so fucking convinced. So fucking convinced.

He was surely positive George was his.

Wrong.

He was wrong.

And it fucking hurt like hell.

Do you know what Sapnap said, when we saw your first message arrive, he said:

Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive.

You and your words flooded my senses, you sentences left me defenseless.

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built Cathedrals

It was true, George was the type to put everything in one paragraph. Even if they was about nothing he'd try to make it a paragraph with something stupid or funny.

And that's what dream loved about him.

That George loved him.

Key word: loved

Past tense.

George took his heart, ripped it into shreds, threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

He was ruined.

I'm rereading the letter you wrote me…

I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line

For some kind of sign

From when you were mine

Dream printed out as many messages he and George had and reread them over and over and over.

Rereading it as if it were supposed to change, rereading it as if it'll just spitting out the answer.

Nothing

Nothing, nothing nothing.

The world seemed to burn…

Dream felt his eyes tear up once more, reading the three words he and once begged George to say

‘i love you’

Three words that meant nothing coming from George's mouth.

It was just a lie.

Burn..

Dream got up from his spot on the floor and frantically searched every nook and cranny from a box of matches or a lighter, he didn't care. He just needed it.

3rd drawer on his nightstand, there laid a match box, only missing 4 or 5 matches.

Dream snatched it up and practically ran back to the same exact spot he was once sitting at.

You published the letters she wrote you

Tweets, DM’s, everything. He let it out for the world to see.

Tell them how they went out to the park together, tell them how they had flirting sessions that could last for hours on end, tell them everything.

He never did that with dream though.

Why?

Was it because he wasn't enough? His gender? Sexuality?

Was it him?

You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed

Both George AND Maia posted the same picture of each other laying in bed at 8 o'clock in the morning with ruffled hair, a tired and flushed face, and Hickies.

Fucking hickies.

Dream saw, he knew. He wishes he didn't.

He wished he had never met him.

G*orge.

In clearing you name

Dream blocked George on EVERY social media he had and he could find him on.

YouTube, Messenger, Twitter, Instagram, Discord, TeamSpeak, Twitch, Snapchat, Reddit, Pinterest, 

Everything.

You have ruined our lives.

Fans left and right attacked George for dream's disappearance on the internet.

Fans left and right attacked Dream saying he was being a baby and this was karma for the Wilbur thing.

Do you know what Sapnap said, when he read what you'd done, he said

“You have dated an Icarus, who has flown too close to the sun”

For a brief moment Dream danced around imagining it was George who kept him happy, replaying the time he and George had danced in each other arms.

Only for a second.

Soon George was gone and reality hit him at once.

Dream picked up a match and continued.

You and your words obsessed with your legacy

Dream was done, he picked up a small stack of the thousands of papers and ripped them into shreds over the fireplace , feeling nothing but hatred towards the man he once loved.

Your sentences border on senseless.

He had George's heart, George on the other hand cut the string that kept them closely together in half and connected it with Maia.

The only word that came into dream’s mind was selfish. 

He thought of George as Selfish.

And you were paranoid in every paragraph, how they perceived you, you, you, you, you.

Dream went silent and stood still, rethinking everything that had happened, viewing what mess he had become and made.

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Dream unlocked his phone and went to his Alt twitter account.

Are you sure you want to deactivate ‘Dream2’?

Yes. No.

His thumb hovered over yes, Sok dropping his thumb and erasing everything.

Let future fans wonder how dream reacted when you broke his heart

Dream took a match and lit it,

You have torn it all apart in watching it.

Dream let the match go, falling onto the piles upon piles of papers in the fireplace.

Burn

Watching it

Burn

Dream screamed through frustration, melancholy, envy, hate.

The world has no right to my heart

He knew they didn't. They didn't need to know how he felt. He didn't want them to know.

The world has no place in our bed 

No one needed to know about the sick things he and George did in bed. They didn't deserve to, George never deserved to do such things to the boy.

They don't get to know what I said

Sure he tweeted ‘dhmu’, but that was just a warning. No one actually knew how he reacted, and they won't ever know. And he'll keep it that way.

They don't get that opportunity.

I'm burning memories, burning the letters, that might have redeemed you.

Dream was done. He hated it, hated it all. Hated social media, hated Maia, hated George, hell he even hated himself.

He hated this.

You forfeit all rights to my heart

Dream took his love back, he knew George didn't deserve it, nor did he want it, or he thought.

George did want it, he just was greedy and selfish and wanted more and more.

Dream tried and tried, every chance he got, but George was never satisfied.

George's solution: cheat.

You forfeit the place in our bed

Dream had thrown all of George's things out. George was now in America for a while with Maia, saying that it was just as ‘friends’, leaving Dream at their house in the UK. 

“I should've known..”

Dream whispered, tearing more papers up and feeding the fire that now laid in the fireplace.

You'll sleep in your office instead

George would now really sleep in his office. 

His stuff was gone, out of the house, packed in a box, inside his office.

Dream didn't care that he'd have the worst time trying to get it to fit inside his office, George didn't know what he was going through, he didn't know that he was burning papers of their messages.

With only to memories of when you were mine

Dream wanted to erase it all, have his mind erased, make it all stop.

He wanted to forget.

I hope that you…

Dream took the rest of the papers and hovered them above the screaming fire, to what it seemed like it was begging to be fed the papers, consume the memories.

Burn

With a loosening grip of his hands the papers dropped.

No more.

He had already cleared their messages. Deleted his contacts.

There was no getting them back now.

He burned the rest of them.

Yet he still wasn't satisfied.

Dream glared at the fire as if it'd change anything. Nothing.

He screamed at the angry flames, yelled, cried, threw paper towels, bottle caps, anything.

He still wasn't satisfied.

Dream soon stopped and looked at his wrist.

The ring.

It was a joke originally and it was a sign of their love.

But soon it was serious and they actually made meaning to it.

Dream slid the ring off his finger and dropped it in the fire, finally.

Relief.

Dream stared at the fire for a while, witnessing it dying. Soon it was nothing of a small flame.

How long had he stared? He didn't know, nor did he care.

He saw a shine gleam in the dead fire, he approached it and picked it up.

The fucking ring.

Dream felt his eyes swell with tears, he dropped to the floor and sobbed.

“i really am helpless..”


End file.
